


Arendelle mysterys

by Alp_catale



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Jack dies and later becomes Jack frost, Love, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mystery, Other additional Tags will be added later on, but magic and other things exist in this modern world and arendelle, maybe this will become a series? Idk, ships of many kind exist in this story, they are all teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alp_catale/pseuds/Alp_catale
Summary: Everyone goes through a point in their life,when they ask themself wait , what?Well, I'm in that moment now.Hi! my name is Anna and I'm cold *Litterly*.And why you may ask?It's beacuse my sister can use ice magic.





	Arendelle mysterys

_Breathe in._

”…”

_Breathe out._

It was cold, and she felt the wind smack against her pale cheek.

Her eyes could only see green shapes that were taller than her.

Trees. The kind you have on Christmas with decorations in.

Funny, it’s not even Christmas and it’s snowing.

_Breathe in._

It falls gently. Falling its way down on to her beautiful hair,

that some would wonder if such of colour existed in this world.

Normal people would do.

Platinum tones moves in the wind.

_Breathe out._

She was not normal.

“ Elsa! “

She never will be.

“ Wait! “

Someone is calling to her.

They sounded desperate and she knew why.

She was the reason. The reason why everything had turned the way it did.

In her heart she wishes she could turn back time.

To the time when everything was okay.

When everything and no one knew about the power she possesses.

But the reality is hell.

“...”

“ Elsa...! “

She knew that voice. It holds gentleness but friendly to it.

Just like her voice. Her sister.

Anyhow, it was not her but her dear friend. Whose name was Rapunzel.

A pair of blue eyes turn around to see the girl which was far away from her.

But she was not alone. Fallowing behind her and at the same age were three others.

One girl and two boys. They all had winter clothing on and walking slowly.

Probably because they were surrounded in a spruce forest.

A forest that would soon become a winter wonderland. 

The snow begins to fall.

But in a faster rate.

And it was made by her own doing.

Her power.

“ Please wait! “

She can’t.

‘...I’m sorry...’

It was then she could feel it, behind that sad heart of her and hidden from her view.

Like an enormous shadow that was over her shoulders.

Fear.

She could feel warmth and soon tears in that tone wells out from those blue diamonds of hers.

With a shaky but broken breath she turns away. Away from those friendly ones.

Away from Rapunzel who had promise her sister that she would help getting her back home.

She couldn’t go back.

After the incident that had happen.

No one would look at her the same way again.

Not even Anna.

‘ I’m a monster ’

The sound of crusty snow met her ears as she let her feet move over it.

Then she pick-up a pace and begin to run.

She needed to get away from there. And fast.

“ Elsa, Wait! “

Rapunzel shout towards her but it was in vain because she was far away from them.

And she wasn’t going to stop. No stop was going to help her and not even familiar faces.

She needs to leave.

As she run past the trees and thicket,

she glances around and trying to recall which way where the road was.

She had been in this forest before.

It was when she was twelve years old and her family decided to look around for some mushrooms.

She also remembers that they had walked on a gravel road before entering the forest.

It was also the same road who led you out of town and towards Oslo and the rest of Norway.

That was the one she was looking for.

“ Elsa! “

There it was, her name again, but this time two others had joined in.

She then later hears someone shout wait before faintly disappear, which was not aimed at her.

By that she could have guess that forth one in the group had stumble only to fall to mossy ground.

And she was right about that because later she heard some mumbles and it got quiet.

They probably had stop running after her to help their friend.

Her curiousness side of wanting to look back appear as she stops but then she shakes head.

‘ No, I can’t... ‘

_Breathe in._

She closes her eyes only to reopen them.

_Breathe out._

Then without a second thought she runs.

Her breathing was getting faster.

And inside her head memories dances by like movie tapes.

_Elsa...? Anna glance at hers with betrayal in those blue ones._

_Wait Anna, I..._

_She tries to say only to get an angry look of one near her sister’s side._

_Why did you do that?_

_The one who with auburn hair and green orbs says with spit of anger._

One by one.

_Please, come back home Elsa..._

_...I can’t...sorry..._

_With that been said a cold flash out._

_Only to hit a youngers heart._

One after another.

Pain.

Regret. Sorrow.

Then a light hit her vision.

It was beyond and made the tress look like shadows.

But under its brightness there lies a Gray river.

No, she recognizes it.

It’s the road.

‘...finally...’

She felt an overwhelming feeling of seen it while her feet stomp the ground as she ran a bit faster.

Even in this rate she was tired so her trip some before picking up the speed once more.

The trees were thicker here and the were no path.

She was getting closer to the light and it so promising road of freedom.

Bit by bit she could see and feel it. 

A way out.

But as she got closer,

she saw that were a ditch between the road and the forest, and not only that but it looks deep.

Luckily but unknowing for her it had no water in it.

Her feet push away spruce cones and all those small things that the trees give the earth, and her mind was set.

Determine but desperate mind.

So as the ground under her disappears and so as the forest branches reach out,

she jumps like deer over to the other side.

Over the ditch and away from the green forest.

Only to land on the edge in a clumsily way.

But she did not give up just yet and crawl the last part perfectly like it did not happen. 

As she got up on her feet again, she stops to let herself breathe for moment and two.

Those blue eyes look tired as she then decides to gaze around for a bit.

‘...I need to get away from here...’

On her left side the road goes on and on and away from where she was and to the other parts of the country.

She knew that the roads in that direction were not straight more like crooked paths.

It would take some time for her to reach the nearest gas station.

Also that she would have to walk along the roads which would be tiresome in the long run.

So she turns her head, and her eyes look to the right, the way home.

Arendelle.

The village that lies near the fjord with its small houses and marketplace.

It also had shops of any kind and some interesting things, like a Viking museum and a Scottish theme pub.

The town itself was old and were made back in the year of 1843 while its villagers holds a modern but diversity touch to it.

You could travel to this village by any vehicle but the most relaxing one is by water.

The breathing in her lungs was slowing down as she felt somewhat calmer.

She could also feel that the warmth from all that running had disappeared.

Which to her was good because now she could walk for bit. But now she must decide where to go.

She let out sigh as she turns her gaze from one side to the other in a fast motion.

Frustration fills its way up through her whole body as she stands the in the middle of the road.

No cars were to be seen and it was only her and the silence in the cold air.

‘ where do I go now...’

Then. Right then in that moment when that thought speak inside her head a sound was heard.

It was more like stumping sound and it came from behind her. It came from the forest.

So she turns around to face it.

A bit far away from where she was and inside the forest were movement and then a person appear in its darkness.

The persons hair was long as well braided, but she knew who it was.

The hair colour was a dead giveaway. She let out a gasp.

“ Elsa!”

Suddenly she felt a lump coming up to her lungs as she watches Rapunzel running towards her way.

She would soon reach the ditch in the fast rate that she was in.

But the girl was just as tired as Elsa, she could hear the panting coming from her.

Her blue eyes became bigger of fear as they wildly look around for the others.

Who clearly didn’t have the same engine of running as fast as Rapunzel.

In blink of an eye Elsa gaze to her left once more before turning to her right side again,

her neck hurt a little because of that fast motion.

But she didn’t think about it as she turn her body to face at the direction where she was going and set her feet to movement once again.

“No wait! “

She heard Rapunzel shout once again, but it was far,

and she could only hear her own feet stomping on the hard ground below as well her own heartbeat.

It felt like a warzone inside her and the adrenaline were like the smoke above it all.

No turning back and no more stops she tell herself as she run pass tree upon trees that the road had on both sides.

She could feel the wind touch her cheek as she goes against it.

Its coldness didn’t make her trembling at all, it was the other way around actually.

It made her warmth turn to neutral tone in her veins.

That’s the good part of been one with the cold, she guesses.

While being in this running state that she was in,

she wouldn’t know that far behind her Rapunzel had jump over and land on the other side only to gaze after her.

And if she had stop to look back,

she would have seen that the others had join the long blonde girl a bit later as well see Rapunzel start to run again.

Even if she didn’t do that, she could hear someone shout Rapunzel name and later said wait towards her.

But the two girls didn’t respond to it and Elsa holds a serious expression as she watches of what she will soon face.

And behind that Platinum tones of hair an escape plan was cooking up.

Thinking back on Arendelle she knew that besides traveling with cars there was the traditional way that it holds dear to the village heart.

Like a necklace with its diamonds this village connects to the sea. She must run to the port.

But when getting there, she must walk over the liquid surface.

It was the only way.

Swallowing down a hard gulp of air as those brown eyebrows of hers pinch together and she knew by now of what she must do.

To the port and the fjord.

With that her speed increase a lot more and the distance from her and the girl got longer and longer.

And ones more she heard her name shout out in the Nordic cold air.

A bit later silence falls to her ears.

Soon the landscape change all round her and there were not so many trees anymore and beside her now was the mountain.

Under her feet small rocks fly everywhere as she run with full might and in her view,

she could see how the road itself was going downward and down to where it met the sea.

But it wasn’t a gravel road all the way down, no,

it ends at the bottom where she could see small wooden houses in the colour of red near it.

Then after that cobblestones took it form and lead its way to the town and the port. But there was something else that meets her eyes.

Something familiar.

There. With its high towers and walls of stone with old history itself were the Arendelle castle.

And it stands there in all its glory , holding the town and the port together, as well her own heart.

It’s was her home, the castle.

But now it wasn’t.

Sadness swirling inside her like snow as she watching what used to be her life.

Soon tears fall once more down her cheek and a hard gulp was drowning down inside her throat as her speed slow down a little.

She walks and walking with only sound of crunching stones under her.

Minutes after minutes goes by and soon her blue eyes gaze at wood of red as she passes houses with that colour.

After that, more colours fill her vision, and she pass by houses upon houses.

But she was facing forward, to the water and beyond it.

She passes the town as she enters the port.

With a clear mind she walks over cobblestones ground before wood met her boots of grey leather.

It made the sound of cracking as steps on it and blue eyes gaze down over the edge of the docks to see the cold water that smack against it.

The water itself had risen and it had been days since the last ebb to accrue.

‘ This is it... ‘

Her eyes stare at the water which colour were dark as the night and it was like she was judging it for begin so mysterious and scary as it is sometimes.

As she gaze down, she let out a breath and then she bend down as in sitting position,

sitting on the edge of the dock. In that moment, a sound suddenly sings out.

It holds a electronic tone to it.

Inside of one pocket of her jeans lies an iPhone untouched as it made the sound fallow by a selfie of Anna smiling brightly. 

As it violently vibrate a pale hand slowly reach towards the pocket but then falls as later place it on the wood underneath her bottom.

Then she turn her body to the side on the wooden deck only to later pull one leg down towards the water.

The pair of blue watch intently at her own movement as the tip of her boot touch the water.

And then they grow bigger as her ice magic made its thing and froze a small part of the liquid surface.

‘...Wow...’

She thought in that moment and stops her foot to go any further as in wonder of her own magic.

Like that she was frozen in her position, on the deck of the port with no eyes upon her.

But at alas as she decide to continue, she heard a sound that she hated to hear right then.

The sound of footsteps. And fast ones at that.

She turn her head and sees once again Rapunzel running towards her.

But this time she had her friends fallowing her like a snake tail except for the boy who was far behind.

If she remember right, then that boys name was Hiccup. He clearly wasn’t active of any sports.

Waves of adrenaline hit her throat as she suddenly place her whole boot covered foot down on the surface.

And with terror in those blue eyes she turn only to see with a shocked expression that she had frozen the whole water and the fjord itself.

When that was happing one of Rapunzel’s friends mouthed a wow between their lips as they saw the ice magic appear before their very eyes.

While the little group of friends were getting closer to the port and its wooden decks,

Elsa felt like ever cell of her body spring to life as she carefully put down her other foot to join the one on the ice surface.

Her eyes look down on the ice that made some small cracking noise before turning upwards towards horizon where the ice met the blue sky.

Then she let out a breath before sprints over the cold ice and while that happen the girl with blond hair had arrive to the wooden deck fallow by her tired friends.

And out of ear shot from Elsa, Rapunzel’s friend Hiccup said “O boy “as they watch their ginger friend sister steps over the cold surface with no problem.

But Rapunzel didn’t respond to him only to hold a determent expression on her face before getting down from the wooden deck,

while her other friend who clearly care deeply as he said her name in a hesitant voice.

“ I’m going to get her back “

She said without looking back at her friend or the other two as she walks on the ice below the wooden deck with steady steps.

While her friends stands there waiting with tired expression on their faces, they really didn’t know what to do or stop her.

But unknown to them the worst was yet about to come, and Rapunzel didn’t realise the danger she had walk in upon.

Under her winter shoes the ice sings it song as it was slowly but quietly breaking down from the hidden eye.

A pair of green stares down on the girl’s platinum hair as she then had enough.

And just like a dark tons pressing down on a piano Rapunzel stop in her track.

“ELSA, STOP! “

As those words falls to the ears of hers Elsa drew in a hastily breath as her sprint slows down only to later stop.

She stands there, still like a statue as the wind blew pass her face and her thought of running away was crumbly down.

It felt like bars was surrounding her and the cold metal was pushing her inside herself as the light of freedom slowly closing upon her eyes.

While outside the blue-sky shine with its sun but Elsa could only feel that she was sinking.

Sinking below the ice into darkness of depression.

‘...There is no place for me here...’

It was then she turn around,

Her blue once was clouded with tears facing the girl with the long blond hair who stands there two meters away from her.

‘...It never will be...’


End file.
